Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend
by canwenotlogan
Summary: James is an idiot. James is an over-confident, self-obssessed idiot. But what happens when this idiot falls in love?
1. Introduction

She climbed into the car looking like she'd been hit by a tsunami. Her hair was soaked, her make-up was spread across her face and her clothes were stuck to her body.

"You look a bit wet." I laughed, giving her my best smile. She was not amused.

"You _are_ a bit wet." she retorted whilst shaking her hair wildly, letting raindrops splatter all over the car.

"Dude, seriously! Don't hurt Shakira!"

Carlos has named his car. I'm not joking, that's messed up.

"She's my baby..."

"And probably the only girlfriend you'll ever have!" Kendall interrupted.

I looked over to my right, watching for her reaction. She laughed, throwing her head back and narrowly missing the head rest. By the time this car journey is over, the car will look like it's had a shower.

"So, Becky, you look nice today." I smirked.

"You're really not funny. At all." she replied. She looked down at her clothes and shook her head. "Stupid weather."

"I know! It never rains! It feels so wrong!" said Carlos.

To be honest, it's barely rained all year. It's only September, it shouldn't be raining yet! What happened to summer? Surfing, tanning, checking out girls... It was great! And now this. What a set back...

"I'm sure when we get back it will be nice and warm. You can stay with us for a couple of hours, Amy's coming over anyway."

Rebecca giggled and said she'd love to come. Great, now I can't even relax. I have to worry about looking 'decent', as Logan would put it. He thinks walking around in my boxers isn't acceptable when we have Amy around. Or any girl for that matter. Thing is, my semi-nakedness shouldn't make a difference. If Amy likes him that much, she won't care about me or my boxers. Maybe Logan's worried that I'll steal his girl. Ha! He should be!

"James, are you going to answer me?" Rebecca said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh...erm, what?"

"I _said_, is it okay if I use your HMV card again? I know that I keep using it and it's yours and stuff, I get it, but I mean, if it gets you extra points towards your next purchase and you don't really mind and all then it should be fine shouldn't it? I mean, unless you're not okay with that, I mean..."

"Sure Becky, that's fine."

"I understand that you're probably annoyed that I keep using it and... wait, really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks James! Oh my god, you are the best!" She leaned over from her seat and hugged me quickly, excited that I was letting her use it. Again.

"So Becky, what album is it this time?" Kendall asked.

"Ooh, I can't say. It has something to do with someone's birthday..."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Pleeeaase!" Carlos practically screamed, turning around.

"Eyes on the road!" Rebecca shouted.

Carlos sighed and turned around, defeated. He's so child-like sometimes, it's scary. The other day, he asked if we could go to the ball pit. You know the one with all the plastic multi-coloured balls? He was so disappointed when we said no! I suppose we're all a bit childish but he's the worst for it.

"Looks like we're here." Kendall said as he climbed out of Shakira.

"Come on; let's get you inside so you can warm up." I said, putting my arm around Rebecca and pulling my coat over our heads.

Inside felt like heaven compared to the cold of outside. Rebecca walked forward, letting my arm drop from her shoulder.

"I think I might take a shower, I look dreadful!" she said, turning back to look at us.

"Sure, use mine." I suggested.

She skipped into my room, attempting to sing to her latest favourite song. She's so indecisive. She has a new favourite song every day, I'm not kidding! She probably sings in the shower too. She's not out of tune though; she's actually got a great voice but... not in the shower.

Shit, what about her clothes?!

"Guys, what's Becky going to wear when she gets out of the shower?" I questioned.

"Erm... good point. She can't exactly walk around wearing nothing." Kendall said.

"Well, she could but..."

"Carlos!" I shouted.

"If she heard that, you know you're dead, right?" Kendall said, stating the obvious.

He had a point though. I mean, I know we're her friends and we're meant to be all over-protective but... it is every guys dream to have a hot naked girl walking around. Not that I'm suggesting that I think Rebecca's hot but... Well she isn't ugly but... I mean she is hot but... Erm...

"I'll go find her a shirt and some shorts or something. I'm sure she won't mind looking like a guy for one night." Kendall said, walking towards his room.

"Yeah, I'll go grab us some food."

After making some sandwiches and grabbing some chips and ice cream, we settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. It was great, apart from Logan and Amy shoving each other's tongues down their throats. Rebecca looked great, even though she was wearing Kendall's clothes. She always looks great, but then, I know how that feels. I always look perfect.

Look at her eyes though. She's got no make-up on and she just looks great. Eyes of blue, like the ocean. Like a clear blue sky.

Look at her hair. It's towel-dried to perfection, effortlessly falling around her face. She looks like an angel, her hair looks so soft.

Look at her mouth. Look at her perfect mouth. Lips red like roses, smiling, and laughing.

Look at her body. She's hot and she knows it. God, just look at her...

"James." Kendall leaned over and whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I said, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"You have a problem..." he said, pointing at my crotch.

I looked down and silently gasped. Slowly getting up, I made my way to my room, quietly closing the door behind me. This was not good.


	2. Such A Flirt

**I promise this chapter will be longer. Here it is:**

When I woke up, the sunlight was bright. As I opened my eyes I was nearly blinded. God, what time was it? I rolled over to read my alarm clock. 12:25?! What?! I was meant to meet Rebecca to go to the cafe during her lunch break. Shit. Shit. Shit. I clambered out of bed, pulled on some clothes and made my way downstairs. Kendall was sitting on the couch, watching TV. It seemed like everyone else had already gone out.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to wake up!" he said as he turned around to face me, "What was up with your problem last night? It wasn't Amy, was it?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Uh, no. Must have something to do with the blonde in the film..." I said, slowly turning away so he couldn't see my face. I walked towards the kitchen, getting out some bread to make toast.

"You in a hurry or something?" Kendall asked me.

"I have to meet Rebecca in 20 minutes." I said, gulping down some orange juice. How bad would it look if I was late?! She'd think I'd forgotten... or deliberately stood her up! Oh god.

"Dude, relax. Go get ready and I'll drop you off."

I nodded, munching on my dry toast. I probably should've put jam on, but who has time for that? Rushing back into my room, I grabbed my phone and checked my hair in the mirror. I looked _good_. She was going to be very impressed with my perfect hair.

"Okay, I'm good to go." I said, walking towards the door.

"Great, let's go!" Kendall said as he grabbed his keys.

Rebecca was already waiting by the time I walked in to 'Cake Break'. She was sitting at the wooden table in the far corner, staring out of the window and watching the world pass by. Her hair was scraped back away from her face, she had her 'business' skirt on and a white blouse. She looked professional, but she still looked hot. Her bag was next to her, with her coat neatly folded on top. I strode towards her, giving her my best smile. She looked up and chuckled.

"You're late." she said.

"I'm fashionably late, actually." I smiled at her, taking the seat opposite. She grabbed a menu out of the stand and scanned it over.

Looking up, she said, "I would've ordered without you but I thought it would be rude. Plus, I insist that this is on me, my treat."

She was going to pay, huh? That was slightly out of character for her! She wouldn't normally offer to pay for me... But still, there was no way in the world I was letting her pay. That would be like making a puppy pay to wag its tail. You just wouldn't do it.

"Nope, that's not happening. You're not going to pay for my food!"

"Why not, you always treat me?! I need to repay you somehow!"

Hmph, she had a point. But I wasn't going to let her know that. I am a gentleman so I pay for the girl. It doesn't work the other way around.

"You are keeping my company, that's payment enough." I said, grinning. She shook her head and laughed. It seemed that she was trying her best to resist my charms. However, I was slowly wearing her guard down. She thinks she can resist this? The _James_? Ha, that shouldn't last for long.

I picked up a menu and looked it over myself. Ooh, so much food. Eventually, a cute blonde girl came over, ready to take our order. She was hot in her little waitress outfit, I certainly wouldn't mind taking her out! She turned to face me and smiled.

"What can _I_ do for _you_?" she asked flirtatiously. _Oh, she's a flirt,_ I thought._ She probably thinks she's one of the dominant ones. Hell no, I am James Diamond. I take control of the flirting; the girl just giggles and lets her knees turn to jelly. I'll soon change that..._

"You can get me a millionaire's shortbread and a hot chocolate. If I get marshmallows in my drink though, you will have no chance of getting a tip off of me." Rebecca butted in, rather curtly.

The hot waitress tutted and took down the certainly didn't like Rebecca. Maybe she just wanted the Diamond all to herself!

"And you sir?" she said, smiling down at me. _Oh yeah,_ I thought. _She's sooo into me._

"I'll just have a caramel coffee. You can _definitely_ do that one for me." I winked.

"I'll be right back with that then!" she laughed and walked away. I turned back to look at Rebecca, who gave me a deathly stare.

"What?"

"Do you have to hit on every girl that gives you the time of day?" she asked, looking rather annoyed.

_Wow, I must have really hit a soft spot. It appears that I'm making little Miss Rebecca jealous! I only just have to look at another girl and she gets all envious! Oh yeah, he's completely falling for me, I know. Just call me Diamond. James Diamond._

"I was only having a laugh! Don't you like it when I talk to girls?" I questioned her.

Her face suddenly changed from angry to surprised. She stuttered for a bit before finally saying, "I don't know what you mean."

"You really didn't like me flirting with that hot waitress, did you? Jealous?"

She rolled her eyes and stared straight at me with a straight face. "If you think I like you, you've got the wrong picture. I just don't want to be the fucking tag-along!" She started to get up, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"No, wait, Rebecca that's not what I meant! I'm a ridiculous flirt, you know that!" I shouted

"I know James, I know. But that doesn't mean that you can come in here with me and leave with someone else. That's got to be a bloody joke!" She said as she walked away. By now, the whole place and become silent, listening to us.

I grabbed her arm, "You know that I came in here to meet you, not some waitress. Rebecca, you're not a tag-along! That's not what I meant at all!"

She turned around to hear what I had to say.

"I would never let you be a tag along!" I paused, "I would've talked to her once you'd left."

Now she looked fuming. "You fucking idiot!" She lifted her arm out of my reach and turned, storming off. Shit, that was not meant to happen.

I sank back down on my seat and got out my phone. I sent Kendall a message.

**J: I am a fucking idiot**

**K: No shit. Wht have u done now?**

**J: Becky thinks tht I chose a blonde waitress over lunch w/ her!**

**K: U didn't go 2 meet her?!**

**J: I did! But then I flirted w/ the waitress**

**K: U idiot**

**J: Tht's wht I said!**

**K: Dude dnt piss her off even more b4 she takes it out on all of us!**

I put my phone down on the table and leaned back in my chair. _Why do I mess everything up?,_ I asked myself. _ I'm a stupid fucking flirt, that's what I am. Oh god._

The hot waitress from before came with our meal. "Did your girlfriend ditch you? What a shame." she said. She walked away, towards the next table.

I looked down at my meal to find a napkin underneath my drink. She'd left me her number! Oh fuck, now I was toast.

When I got back, Kendall and Logan were already making themselves some food. As I closed the door, Kendall turned around to talk to me.

"Dude, you're an asshole."

"Do you not think I fucking know that?!" I shouted. Eugh.

"Then why the hell did you do it?!"

Logan walked out of the kitchen with his sandwich. "What did he do that makes him an asshole?"

"He basically hit on one of the waitresses while he was having lunch with Rebecca."

"Dude, did you get her number?" Logan asked.

"Logan, what the fuck? Rebecca's upset."

I sighed and slumped down onto the couch. I didn't even know that I did wrong. Me and Rebecca weren't dating and she had made it clear she didn't like me, so why would she be upset? I don't understand her! She's just like all the other women: very unpredictable. She's so confusing. One minute she's all flirty flirty, blushy blushy. Next minute, **boom** she's all fuck this and fuck that. I honestly don't get her.

"James," Kendall began as he came and sat next to me on the couch, "You're her friend. If she's upset then it's your responsibility to make it up to her. You're a douche bag, we all know it, but flirting with a girl in front of another girl isn't cool. She may not like you, but she'll still get jealous."

"Yeah," Logan agreed as he came and walked over to us, "I smiled at a girl in a shop the other day and Amy went ballistic! And I'd probably do the same if she even looked at another guy."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I should probably call her after she finished work." I said, trying to do the mature thing. I got up and walked into my room. I showered and sat in my room in my boxers, trying to work out where I went wrong. _I thought Rebecca didn't like me like that?_ _Uh, what a mess._

I came out of my room at around six, and went into the kitchen for some food. As I was waiting for my bacon to finish off, Logan came storming in through the front door. I guess he'd gone to visit Amy during the afternoon.

Carlos turned off the TV and walked over to him. "You alright man?"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK ALRIGHT?" He slammed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of my bacon and started munching on it furiously.

"Hey! You stole my bacon!" I moaned jokingly. Logan turned to face me.

"YEAH? WELL NOW IT'S MINE!"

Kendall emerged from his room and came over to us. "Hold it there Logan, what happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CARE, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Try me."

I leaned on the kitchen counter, intrigued. What could've happened that would've made Logan this mad?

"I caught her." he said, calming down.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Amy." Logan sighed. He lumped down onto the couch, looking up at us. "Eating some other guys face off in her apartment. I was going over there to surprise her and take her out to dinner, and there she was. She was in her underwear, her clothes strewn all over the floor, making out with some guy." He looked down at the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Dude, oh my god. What did you do?" Carlos asked again.

"I just left."

"You just left?" Kendall said.

"I just left."

"So you didn't break up with her?" I asked.

"No," Logan answered, "I wanted to go in there and smack his face into the ground. I wanted to tell her that it was over, that I never wanted to see her again. But I didn't. Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

"Don't worry dude, sleep on it." Kendall suggested.

Damn, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who'd fucked up. Although it technically wasn't Logan's fault, at least Kendall had forgotten about my mishap with Rebecca. I mean, Logan was an idiot too! He should've told her exactly what he was thinking, not just leave like a wimp. But, Logan was pretty upset...

"It's okay man, have the rest of the bacon. I'll make some more for me when you're finished." I told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey, you know what? Let's get out some chips and have a movie marathon. That'll cheer you up." Kendall said.

So, we spent the rest of that evening having a guy's night in. Chips, movies and no girls.


	3. A Night Out

"Logan, trust me, this will make you feel so much better. We're all single and it's a Saturday night. There isn't a better reason to go out." Carlos said.

It had been three days since Logan caught Amy making out with some other guy, three days since I'd pissed off Rebecca. Logan had called it off with Amy the next day. Luckily, the guys soon forgot about our argument so I didn't call her in the end to make up. When I thought about it, I probably should've called her but with girls, it's best to give them space. If I called her during the same 24 hours – oh no, that would not have been good.

"I suppose I haven't been out in a long time..." Logan attempted a smile. He actually looked pretty decent, considering he's, well, _Logan_. He couldn't – in any way, shape or form – be as good looking as me though. He had on some jeans, for a bit of a casual look but he had on a clean shirt and skinny black tie. Of course, I selected that out. If I'd have left it up to him, he would've chosen the most hideous outfit. God, it's like I mothered him.

"You ready James?" Kendall asked as he grabbed his keys. I was in mid hair-fixing. It had to be perfect, and nothing less!

"Hey, it's a club full of hot single girls. I'm there!" I said. I needed a good night out to take my mind off of Rebecca. The others may have forgotten about our little fight, but I hadn't. In fact, I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind all week. Not only had my mind kept replaying our argument over and over in my head, I'd had the image of Rebecca wearing Kendall's clothes from that night flashing up at the most inappropriate times too. And there's only one thing you can do to take your mind off of a girl – find another girl!

"Great, let's roll!" Kendall said, opening the door and walking out. I had a sneaky little feeling that he'd been looking forward to this more than any of us had. I guess it was safe to say that he hadn't had any 'girl action' in a long time, and I guessed he deserved some. The last girlfriend he'd had was back in Minnesota. I felt the teensiest bit sorry for him... but only the teensiest.

We headed towards 'Toxic 7', ready for a great night. Carlos was right. We were all single and we were all pumped. A night out would do us all good. When we stepped inside, we could feel an immediate buzz. The atmosphere was incredible: the room was dark yet it had dazzling lights shining from the ceiling, floor and walls; there were lounge chairs, high tables and an incredible dance floor, the music was blasting out through the speakers, and there were a ton of single girls, waiting just for me.

"Alright! I'm going to grab us some drinks!" Carlos yelled through the noise. He walked over to the bar, winking at a girl who was awaiting the arrival of her drink. She smiled back and moved towards him. If any of us were going to walk away with girl that night, it was going to be him.

"Let's hit the floor and meet those girls." I said to Kendall, who laughed and nodded. Logan looked less enthusiastic but he eventually nodded too, letting us lead him over to the centre of the room. There were a load of girls, all dancing and having a good time. I squeezed past Kendall and casually danced my way over to one if the hotter girls. She saw me but continued dancing; trying not to let on that she'd noticed me. Her friend secretively gave her the thumbs up and slowly moved away.

The girl in front of me turned around and acted surprised when she saw me. "Hey." she shouted through the music. I caught a glimpse of her face through the lights. She had brown eyes, reddish hair and minimal make-up on.

"Hi." I said to her, as I gave her my dazzling smile and showed her my pearly-white teeth. "I'm James."

"Well hi James, it's nice to meet you." She said, looking up at me. She wasn't that much smaller than me, only a smidge. I supposed that was a good thing, I hated it when girls were taller than me.

She danced closer to me until we were almost touching. She smiled up at me. I took the opportunity to ask, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I'm Emilia." she said. She turned away for a brief moment, just long enough for me to get a good look at her. She had her hair loose, letting her curls bounce freely on her shoulders. She had a little black dress on, hugging her in all the right places, and some small nude coloured pumps. She looked great.

She'd only turned away for a second to try and spot her friend. When she saw her dancing with Kendall, she laughed. As she turned back to look at me she said, "Do you want to go get a drink?"

She was confident. I liked that. I nodded as we walked towards the bar. Carlos was still there, chatting up the girl from before. When he saw me though, he asked, "Where's Logan?"

Shit, good point. Where was Logan? I looked around to try and see him but I could only see Kendall. Then I spotted him. He was making out with some girl in the far corner of the room. Good on him!

"He's at the back, trying to forget about Amy." I told him, to which he chuckled and continued talking to the girl. I turned back to Emilia. "What would you like?" I asked her.

"Can I just a cola please? I've already and some Jack Daniels, but I don't want a hangover tomorrow."

She was sensible. Hot, confident and sensible. She was every kind of woman. Holy shit. "Sure." I said, as I ordered her drink as well as my own. She sat on a stool and turned towards me. We looked at each other for a bit, not really knowing what to say. "So, you're James, are you?" she finally said, looking at me inquisitively, "James...?"

"Diamond." I said. I gave her another one of my best smiles. Suddenly, her face went from cute and curious to solemn and severe. I began to wonder what I had said wrong when she interrupted my thoughts, "Oh! I've heard about you."

She'd heard about me. So she wasn't a fan. Things were going downhill rapidly when she said, "My friend is always talking about you." Okay. So if this turned sour, at least I would be able to hook up with her friend.

"In fact, she'll be here any minute now!" she said, smiling again. I thanked god that she was smiling again. If she had gotten angry then there would be no way she would've introduced me to her friend.

I looked over as Kendall and Emilia's friend walked over to us. "This is Lauren." Emilia said introducing the girl Kendall had been previously dancing with. I nodded my head towards her, to which she returned with a smile. That was when Emilia looked past me shouting through the noise, "Hey!"

Lauren turned her head, looking in the same direction and waved frantically. I heard someone come up to us but they'd stopped just behind me. I tried to turn my head around to catch a glimpse of this girl but I couldn't. I looked for Kendall's reaction. If I couldn't see her, at least he could. If his reaction was good, then she was probably hot. His face fell.

"Hi." he said quietly, looking towards the mystery girl. I tried to catch his eye but it seemed he was avoiding eye contact with me. Hmm.

"Hi." said a voice coming from behind me. I recognised the voice but I just couldn't place my finger on who it was. Again, I tried to turn my head around to see her but I couldn't. "What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"It's Saturday night, what aren't we doing here?" Kendall said, trying to be funny but the joke came off wrong and he sounded more nervous than humorous. She laughed politely anyway. However, she suddenly stopped laughing and I could sense her staring at the back of my head. Maybe she'd recognised me too. Perhaps she'd recognised my perfect hair. I finally stood up off of my stool and turned around to see who this mystery girl really was.

There stood Rebecca, in a short purple dress, staring back at me. Shit.

"Hi Rebecca." I said, now understanding why Kendall couldn't look at me. I quickly gave Rebecca the once over in my head. She looked great: she'd straightened her hair, she'd put on a little make-up and she was all dressed up for a night out with her friends. I smiled at her but this time I didn't get a smile back. She walked forward and pulled Emilia away from the group. She probably wasn't too happy that Emilia had been talking to me, of all people.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked, looking a bit concerned. I shrugged, putting it down to 'girl stuff'. Kendall looked at me wide-eyed and mouthed, "I didn't know!"

Lauren looked up to him and said, "So, want to do some more dancing?" He grinned and held out her arm for her. She took it and he led her away to the dance floor.

I stood by the bar for a while, looking around. The place was jumping and it seemed like everyone was having a great time. Ugh, and I wasn't. Seeing Rebecca reminded me of how much I missed her. I knew it had only been three days but it had seemed much longer. But now I'm thinking about it, our argument was stupid. I was stupid.

Emilia walked back into the room with Rebecca trailing close behind. Rebecca stared at the floor like her life depended on it. They both ended up standing awkwardly in front of me. Emilia forced herself to smile at me. She then nudged Rebecca.

Rebecca coughed. "James." she began, "I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing. I just... What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry." She looked up at me. "James?"

I looked down at her, shocked into silence. I was seriously not expecting that. I caught her eye and we stared at each other for a while before I finally said, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Now I was really surprised. I stuttered a bit. "I am. I. I am too. I mean, I'm sorry too." I looked away, embarrassed that I was stuttering as well. James Diamond never stutters... I was losing confidence. Fuck, she was _making _me lose confidence. She blushed sheepishly and looked at the floor again. Emilia butted in, "Right. You two talk and catch up. I'm going to find out where Lauren and that blonde guy went."

"Kendall." I said. She turned around, "What?" "His name's Kendall." I said. She smiled and walked away, into the crowd. Rebecca turned to face me.

"So, did you get the waitresses number?" When I nodded, she laughed her head off.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas about the next chapters I'd love to hear them. Oh and remember, reviews make my day. **


	4. James the Casanova

**I've been really stuck on what to write for this chapter, so I'm sorry I haven't updated!**

**Btw, if you were wondering, the following characters look like this:**

**Rebecca: prettytumblrgirlsDOTtumblrDO Tcom/image/25982695055**

**Lauren: prettytumblrgirlsDOTtumblrDO Tcom/image/25984268954**

**Emilia: prettytumblrgirlsDOTtumblrDO Tcom/post/3268692210/floraison-gpoy**

**Yeah, so there you go.**

* * *

The morning after our 'guy's night out', I was the first to wake up. I pulled on my jeans and a red tank top and raided the kitchen cupboards for food. Unfortunately for me, I found nothing. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and headed towards the local supermarket. It felt warmer outside and I enjoyed the sunny walk across the block. Plus, it was nice to get away from the Palmwoods. Big Time Rush, as a band, had been there for a little while now. And yes, staying there had its benefits like the pool and the cute girls... but sharing an apartment with three other guys plus Kendall's mom and sister wasn't exactly the penthouse I'd always dreamed of.

As I walked through the supermarket doors, I lowered my sunglasses slightly. Secretly, I had hoped that I'd bump into Rebecca. She'd been popping up all over the place and I was always bumping into her so I had hoped...

Sadly, she wasn't there.

I headed towards the cereals and grabbed some Cocoa Crunch. I paid and started back towards the Palmwoods. I hoped I could get back inside before Kendall's mom woke up. She hadn't really agreed to let us go out the night before. She had said that it was far too dangerous to be out that late at night and as our current legal guardian (as she had put it); it was her job to look after us and make sure we were okay. Letting us run around the neighbourhood getting drunk wasn't exactly what she had in mind for us. But, after we covered the lobby in foam (purposefully), pranked everyone in the pool by turning the water yellow as though someone had peed (also purposefully) and knocking over Mama Knight's favourite orange lamp (accidentally) we were allowed to go.

Anyway, she was really annoyed when we came back at two in the morning and woke her up. If I woke her up when I went back inside, I would officially be toast. As I crept back inside I checked to see if the coast was clear. I quietly walked over to the kitchen and got myself some Cocoa Crunch I'd just bought.

Kendall strode in with a beaming smile and said "Sup' James?! I had an awesome time last night! God man, those girls." he laughed. "Get up to anything last night James? Me and Lauren..."

I ran over to him at the speed of light and shoved my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. "Kendall," I whispered slowly, "You're mom."

He gasped, slowly turning around to look at me. He mouthed a silent "Shit." at me before creeping over to his mom's room. He listened for a moment, trying to make out whether she was sleeping or not. Once he looked back and gave me thumbs up I sat down on the sofa and whipped out my phone.

**J: U n Lauren...?**

**K: Did nothin**

I literally dropped my phone when I read his reply. Luckily I swiftly caught it, (which was a pretty amazing catch to be honest). I looked up at him and he started laughing quietly to himself. I typed furiously.

**J: Wtf? Dude, I swear tht lyk 5 mins ago u was all "Me and Lauren did this..."?**

**K: Logan's up. I can hear him movin. I wantd to sound lyk he wasn't the only 1 who got sum action!**

**J: Then y didn't u say?! I thought I was the only 1 who didn't get any 4 a min!**

Kendall looked up at me for a second with a blank expression before quickly typing a reply.

**K: I thought Litos was tlkin to his cuz? **

Just as I read this message, Mama Knight came out of her room, yawning. She smiled sleepily, patting Kendall on the shoulder and heading towards the kitchen. I looked at Kendall quizzically but he just shrugged. Oh well, at least she wasn't moody.

Eventually, when Carlos and Logan finally decided to get up, we decided to head out to the pool. As we took our usual spots, I turned to Carlos. "So what did you do last night?" I asked him.

He jumped up suddenly and then turned to look at us. "Okay, you will never guess what! I bumped into my cousin last night!" He shouted excitedly.

"Is that the one you used to share the bath with?" Logan asked.

Several girls turned around to look at Carlos and giggled. "No!" he said, sitting back down. He then leaned closer to Logan and whispered, "You promised we'd never speak of that again!"

"Dude, you were saying...?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well, my cousin's moving here from New York. She was saying something about 'following her dreams and letting her inner creative shine'. I think she wants to be a writer or something."

"Is that it?" I asked. Ugh, just when I thought that she'd done something exciting.

"What does she look like?" I asked him. He whipped out his phone and showed me a picture of this girl: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/summer_picture_clipped_lindsey/thing?id=20630952 Kendall whistled. Logan blinked twice. I gulped. Okay, Carlos' cousin was super hot.

"And you said she moved here?" I questioned him.

"Erm, yeah. She moved here a couple of days ago."

I got up from my position on the chair and stood in front of the guys. "I think that it's time this Casanova worked his magic. Where has your cousin moved to?" I asked Carlos.

He gave me the address and I sped over there as quickly as Carlos' car would let me. As I walked towards his cousin's apartment, I tried to plan what I would say in my head. _Hey, I'm James. I seem to have lost my phone and my number, can I have yours?_ Oh my god, that one was lame. _My friend says you're hot, but I guess you have to see it to believe it. Turns out he was wrong. You're not hot, you're smokin'. _

These were all way too cheesy. These were all way too cliché. But as I knocked on her door, it seemed I didn't have to worry too much. The door opened and there stood _the _most beautiful girl in the ** e** world. Holy shit. She was wearing a tight tank top and some shorts. Her hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders and her skin was evenly tanned. She looked at me and I watched as a look of realization crossed her eyes. She smiled.

"Hi, you must be Carlos' friend." She laughed, "He did text me to say to expect a surprise visitor."

Okay, so Carlos had this girl's number and he didn't think to give it to me? I mean, he must have known she was hot. Reminder: must ask for her number off of Carlos when I get home.

"Yeah. He was just telling me how beautiful you are but I had to find out for myself." My swag was in full swing. I was feeling good, and I was looking good. She was going to like me and I was going to make sure of it.

She blushed, "Oh aren't you a gentlemen! I was in the middle of a film but I'd love some company. Want to come in?"

Oh yes. Mr Casanova Diamond was working his magic. She was going to melt like butter on hot fudge. "Alright then." I said, stepping inside. Her door closed quietly behind me. She smiled as I sat down on her couch. She turned off the TV and sat down next me.

"So, what exactly has Carlos said about me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"You know, just that you two bumped into each other last night." I smiled, "And of course he described to me how perfect you are. And I've got to say, he was right."

Again, she blushed and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, it was a real surprise to see him last night. Last I'd heard he'd gone off to be part of some boy band. I haven't really seen him since." she sighed. "I wonder if the guys from his singing group thing are as great as they sound," she looked up, "I really liked the sound of that James one, he sounds hot."

As she said this, my mind began its own celebratory dance. However, my face stayed the same. I nodded in agreement as she continued, "Carlos did say he'd take me to meet them someday this week and I'm really looking forward to it. Have you met them?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have. You're right, that James guy is _really _good looking. God, if only I could be him..."

She smiled, "Relax, I bet you're better looking than he is. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

It appeared this girl liked me already. And she had no idea that I was the James she'd been daydreaming about. This could only end well. "Have you?" I smiled and winked.

We talked for another couple of hours. We talked about everything and yet we talked about nothing in particular. I learnt that her name was Liana, she was around the same age as me and she'd moved to LA to become a writer. She said she wrote scripts for TV shows, which I thought was pretty awesome.

"You know, when this becomes a real show and you need to start auditioning people, I'll be happy to play the lead." I suggested, jokingly, after reading some of her stuff.

"I'll call you and let you know if you get the part." she laughed.

"Is that so? And how will you call me if you don't have my number?" I asked.

With that, she grabbed a pen and stuck out her arm. "I suppose you'd better give it to me then."

I gave her my best look of concern. "Don't you have any paper that I can write on instead?"

She shook her head, "This way I'll remember you gave it to me."

After I'd scribbled my number across my arm, I stood up. "It was really nice to meet you. Remember to call me!" I said as I headed towards the door.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

* * *

As I walked into 2J, all three heads turned around to face me. "And where exactly have you been?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, you know, here there and everywhere." I said as I walked towards the couch they were sitting on.

"I thought you went to see my cousin?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah!" Logan said, "Did you stay with her the whole afternoon?"

"Maybe," I said, "Maybe not."

"You know Carlos," Kendall stood up, "I think our dear friend James has a little crush on your favourite cousin."

"Oh, no no no. Liana and I are just friends. And I mean, I hardly know her. And she doesn't even know my name. She thinks I'm Carlos' friend from down the hall. Boy, when she meets Big Time Rush, she's going to be in for a shock!" I said as I slumped down to where Kendall was previously sitting and placed my arms behind my head. "And she _so _wants me."

"Dude, don't talk about my cousin like that!" Carlos glared at me.

"Fine, next time I talk about how hot she is, I'll make sure you're not here to listen. But you know that it's probably true." I smirked.

"Hey, by the way, did you make up with Rebecca?" Logan asked.

"Oh, yeah." It seemed my make-up with Rebecca had completely slipped my mind. I'd forgotten to tell the guys, and know that I was thinking about it, I'd completely forgotten all about her for the whole day. Usually, she's on my mind from when I wake up to when I go to sleep. Hmm.

"Good, I was hoping you would. You and Rebecca have been friends since forever. She was your next-door neighbour since you were what, five? It would've been really weird if you two hadn't of made up." Kendall said.

It was true. I'd known Rebecca for almost as long as I could remember. And when I moved to LA with the guys to be in Big Time Rush, she was really upset. Luckily, she got her big break when she got a scholarship to a dance academy not too far from the Palmwoods. It really would have been stupid if we hadn't of made up!

"Guys, do you mind if I put the TV on? The new mathematics game show starts at seven." Logan asked.

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me." Carlos said, as he stole the remote.

* * *

**If you're still reading this, please give me some feedback. Thanks :)**


	5. The McDonald's Meet-Up

**Sorry that the update has taken so long, I've been really busy over Christmas!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- I know, always the nerd. And, hey, I think we've all discovered that the reason James is trying to hook up with Liana is because he's an idiot. Yeah, he sooo needs to get his mind back to Rebecca. James, stop ruining my story ;) **

**As always, read and review!xxxx**

"You want a milkshake?" I asked, as I walked into McDonald's. It was a Tuesday and both Rebecca and I had the day off. So, we decided to spend the day together – just like old times.

"Erm, can I have a strawberry one?" she said.

I laughed, "Ugh, how could you like the strawberry one? I'm sorry but it's chocolate all the way!"

I ordered our drinks and we sat down. It was times like this that I remembered how great Rebecca really was. We could talk for hours on end and we'd still have loads to talk about the next day. I could tell her about all my problems and she'd understand completely. She'd give me advice; she even used to help me with my homework. She made me laugh and she gave me an excuse to eat food. I missed doing this. It was something we used to do back in Minnesota. But now, we liked to do it once in a while, to relive those memories.

"So... Guess what?" she leant forward. Unfortunately for her (or fortunately for me, you take your pick), she leant forward on the table so much that I had a clear view down the front of her shirt. I gulped and quickly averted my eyes.

I coughed and leant forward too. "What?"

"They liked my video!" she said, jumping out of her seat. She bounced around in the air, fist pumping and laughing.

I slammed my hands on the table to steady myself as I got up. "Are you serious? Oh yeah! I told you they would!"

"I'm going to be in a music video. I'm going to be in a MUSIC VIDEO! I'M GOING TO BE IN A MUSIC VIDEO!"

Rebecca and I jumped up and down for a while, but I stopped her. I then quickly turned towards her and hugged her. I mean, it's normal for two friends to hug when they're overly happy, right? Rebecca hugged me back. But I didn't have time to worry about whether that was the right or wrong thing to do because my phone vibrated in my pocket, making us both jump.

I pulled the phone out. I had a message from Carlos.

**C: Liana coming 2 meet u guys in 2 hrs. Meet 2J, bring food.**

I laughed. Liana was going to be in shock when she found out that I was James! I turned to Rebecca, who had a confused look on her face.

"Why did you stop celebrating?" she asked, tilting her head on its side.

"Oh, right. Carlos' cousin is coming round later to ours, that's all."

"Carlos has a cousin?" she asked.

It took all the strength I had not to mention how hot his cousin was. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I just nodded my head.

"Oh, I guess they're right when they say that you learn something new every day!" she laughed. Thank god, panic averted.

"Who's right?" came a voice that's walking towards our table.

I looked to my left to see Carlos walking towards our table with none other than: Liana. This was _not _how I planned Rebecca and Liana meeting each other. Shit.

"Hey Carlos!" Rebecca said, "Oh, you know, just people."

"Hi, would you mind if we joined you?" Carlos asked, looking at me inquisitively.

I guess the moment Liana found out I was James was going to be sooner than I thought. "Er, yeah. Sure."

Liana smiled at me as she slid into the seat next me. The chair was one of those stupid things that were like a bench made of leather. Carlos slid in next to Rebecca. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked Carlos.

"Well, I thought I'd take one's favourite cousin out for the morning. This was the last stop on one's trip." He said. Liana giggled quietly, she was obviously nervous around me. Well, what would you expect?

"Er, yeah. Carlos took me shopping actually. We only came here because nothing else will fit in the car." She laughed softly and smiled at Rebecca, "And I don't think we've been properly introduced?"

Rebecca looked at me from across the table. "Yeah, why don't you introduce us? How un-gentlemanly of you to not do it!" Liana and Rebecca shared a look and laughed together.

"Hey! You leave my gentlemaliness out of this!" I said, making both of them laugh again." Okay then, Rebecca, meet Liana. Liana, meet Rebecca. There, are you happy?"

Liana laughed, "Yes, thanks." She then addressed Rebecca. "Are you always mean to him, or...?"

"Ha, yeah. Someone has to put James in his place!"

Oh shit. Now she knew. Thanks _sooo_ much Rebecca, thanks a bunch.

Liana laughed for a moment, only for a moment though. Her face then became blank as she said, "Did you just say _James_?"

Carlos smiled, "Yeah, Liana, she said James." He then paused, "You did know that was James, right?" he said, as he pointed at me.

Liana shook her head. Then, turning towards me she said, "And that day at my apartment and I was all 'I can't wait to meet James' and you were all 'he's a great guy' and now... OH MY GOD."

Liana blush furiously and I laughed at her cuteness.

"What do you mean by 'at my apartment'?" Rebecca asked, raising her eyebrows at me. Oh boy.

"Oh, James came by the other day. He kept me company for a couple of hours." She then tilted her head on its side, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Rebecca said through gritted teeth. Carlos widened his eyes at me. He whipped out his phone and began typing quickly. Second later, I received a message.

**C: Wht is goin' on?**

**J: Idk!**

**C: Do u thnk they're gonna fight?**

**J: Wht wood they fight about?**

**C: U, duh!**

**J: Wht?!**

I looked across at Carlos from across the table. What? Why the hell would they get in a fight? Was I missing something?

**C: Wait, did I not tell u tht Liana lykd u?**

**J: NO!**

**C: Oh, soz.**

Liana liked me? Result! The hot girl like the James, the hot girl like the James. Wait, if Liana liked me, why would Rebecca be annoyed?

Unless...

* * *

Liana didn't come round that day, much to Kendall and Logan's disappointment. I didn't say why, Carlos just made something up about boxes and showers, or something along those lines. The truth was: Liana had just said she wasn't feeling up to it. She also kind of glared at Rebecca as she left.

Carlos and I don't think that it was a good idea to let them both excuse themselves to the bathroom. Together. They probably had a bitch fight, oh god.

I had to explain to Carlos that girls don't actually fight, you know, with punching and stuff. They use words. I know, _boring._ But that's what they do. After I had explained that though, I couldn't get the image of Liana and Rebecca in a cage fight out of my mind. You know, both of them wearing leather bikini things, and growling. That image was one hot mess of a cage fight.

"So, she just didn't want to come?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I guess not," Carlos said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I took her back to her apartment and gave her the shopping bags and then that was it."

"Hmm, interesting," Logan said, "And was James there at any part of your morning out with her?"

I gulped, "I, er... they erm...Carlos took her to McDonald's and I was there with Rebecca and stuff and..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, she probably had too much junk food." I said.

"Okay everyone, James was an idiot. I repeat, James was an idiot." Kendall shouted with his hands cupping around his mouth in an attempt to project his voice.

"No. I was _not _an idiot. It wasn't actually my fault." I defended.

"Er, actually, it kind of was..." Carlos butted in.

Kendall and Logan exchanged a look. Oh great.

"Yeah, but I actually didn't even do anything. It was a girl fight. I was not involved."

"What?" Logan and Kendall said in unison.

"Liana and Rebecca had a fight over James." Carlos said, stating the obvious.

"Well, that's what we think happened."

"I'm glad we cleared that up." Kendall said sarcastically as he lumped down onto the couch.

"Wait, I still don't get it. Why were they fighting over you?" Logan asked.

"Well, gentleman," I said as I walked towards the couch where Kendall was sitting, "It's because I'm very attractive."

* * *

**So, there you go. Hope you like it!**


	6. Just Admit It Already

**So, I'm going to try and write to chapters for you today, Here's the first one.**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow- I know, that's such a James thing to say, aha. Glad you like it! SuperSillyStories- I know, moron may as well be his middle name! Team Becca are you? I know, I can't really put Liana with Kendall though... you'll see why. And yes, I had to include another adorable Carlos moment, hehe. Carlos'sCupcake- Yes he sooo deserves a slap, but I think we'll save that for later. I know, he couldn't be more oblivious! Make a move James!**

**So, here you go. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Hey James," Liana said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," I said as my grip on the door handle got tighter. My knuckles began to go white. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlos invited me around; he said he wanted to spend some time with me." She told me.

"Oh right," I said with a nod of my head. I opened to door wider for her and she walked into the apartment.

"CARLOS!" I yelled.

Carlos came bundling into the room, followed by Logan and Kendall. They were giving each other knowing looks for some reason but they all tried to keep a straight face as they greeted Liana.

"Hey!" Carlos said, "I've been waiting for you!" He walked over towards Liana and embraced her in a hug.

"So, you wanted to hang out?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, fancy watching a movie? I was going to take you out somewhere but the weather's being shit again."

"That sounds perfect." She said cheerfully.

And so, we all settled in front of the TV. I ended up sitting between Liana and Kendall, which was fine by me. You know, as long as Liana didn't try anything. If what Carlos said was true, about Liana liking me, she might try something. Maybe she'd lean against me. Maybe a hand would casually place itself on my leg, a bit too near to my crotch... you get what I mean.

For some reason or other, we ended up watching the exact same movie that we'd watched with Rebecca a few weeks before. It turned out that it was Liana's favourite too. Half-way through the movie though, Kendall leaned towards me. I suddenly felt a bit of déjà vu.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" I whispered into my ear.

"Sure."

We both quietly got up and headed towards the kitchen area. Kendall stopped in front of me and quietly said. "Do you know what I've noticed?"

I shook my head. What was he on about now?

"I've noticed that the little problem you had last time we were watching this movie, it hasn't occurred today? You want to explain that?"

Why would Kendall notice that? Unless...

"Kendall, are you gay?" I asked as I tried my best to whisper. His expression changed from one of complete seriousness to utter surprise.

"No!" he shouted a little too loudly.

Carlos, Logan and Liana all turned around to look at us. "Are you guys okay?" Logan asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, we're great. You carry on enjoying that movie." I pulled my best smile. This seemed to give them a satisfying answer as they turned back around to watch the film.

"Dude, what would make you say that then?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Because, James, Logan may be the science geek, but I'm still smart. I know how to put two and two together!" he said to me in a harsh whisper.

"Explain." I said. My face stayed straight but alarm bells began to ring inside my head. If Kendall was hinting at what I thought he was hinting at... There was going to be trouble in paradise.

"Dude, I know it's none of my business but that blonde in the film is exactly the same today as she was last time we watched that film. The only difference between today and last time is the fact that we're watching it with Liana and not Rebecca!"

Fuck.

"And er what are you trying to say?" I asked nervously.

"You have a thing for Rebecca, don't you?"

* * *

I was lying on my bed, later that week, thinking. We all got invited to this _crazy_ party for Halloween that night. You remember Rebecca's friend Lauren, right? Well, it seemed that she and Kendall had been texting non-stop since they met that night and she'd invited all of us to her party.

Kendall was all for it. I just think he wanted to see Lauren again. I wouldn't have said he was obsessed with her or anything but he had been constantly messaging her. They were actually getting on really well.

Logan couldn't wait either. In my opinion, Logan had always had a soft spot for Halloween and the likes. He used to love dressing up and trying to scare us when we were little. But, he did always moan at us about getting sugar-free candy. Ugh.

Carlos wasn't overly excited. He said he'd rather go trick-or-treating to gain a load of food but we'd all told him that it was too childish and he had begun to see the upside of going to a party. It would have freed food _and_ drink.

And me? Well, a party's a party, right? And, it gave me a chance to see Rebecca again, without Liana there to interrupt us. I really needed to find out what was up with her at McDonald's that day. I had seen Rebecca since but it was when we were with the guys and I didn't get an opportunity to talk to her about it privately. I had planned to ask her about it that night, it was the perfect time. Not only would the guys be busy doing other things, but Liana wouldn't be there either to confuse me.

I'd been really confused about their 'fight'. I didn't know what the hell happened to make her annoyed at Liana. I mean, she didn't own me! Rebecca was always going to be my favourite girl, she knew that! And not in a sexual or lovey-dovey way, she'd always be my favourite girlfriend!

_Wow, way to make yourself look like a player James. _Okay, Rebecca would always be my favourite friend who was a girl. Yes, that's it. I mean, I couldn't like Rebecca as more than a friend, that's impossible! Kendall was wrong. There was no way in hell that I had a thing for Rebecca. She was cute, I had to admit. And I knew everything there ever was to know about her. She also had the perfect smile and a heart of gold. And she could be kinky if she wanted...

Enough, enough! No more thoughts about Rebecca, my aim was to find something to wear for the party. The dress code was obviously Halloween Costume. But I didn't really want to be a zombie for a party like that, especially if I wanted to look good. Zombies, in no way, shape or form, were considered hot. Desperate times called for desperate measures and I quickly picked up my phone and sent a text to Kendall.

**J: Wht do u thnk I should wear 4 da party 2nite?**

**K: U haven't got a costume yet?**

**J: No! Pls help, I have no idea.**

**K: R u gonna try 2 impress Becca?**

That was a question and a half. Was I going to try and impress Rebecca? Before I could stop myself, I sent a message back.

**J: Yes**

Fuck, now there was no taking it back. I had just admitted to Kendall that I kind of liked Rebecca. He was probably going to tell Logan and Carlos, Carlos would tell Liana, Liana would kill Rebecca and be heartbroken, Carlos would then kill me because Liana would be upset, then I would be dead.

Great.

* * *

**So, there you go. I'll try and have the next chapter up within the hour. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Everyone Loves Halloween

**Here's your second update, enjoy!**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- It's about time, right? And yes, James must have a bit of an imagination to think that, aha. Well, the waiting's over because the next chapter's here!**

* * *

Kendall opened the door to Lauren's place. I had been looking forward to his party all day and I was glad we were finally there. Unfortunately, Kendall had told Lauren that we'd all help set up for the party, including all the food and decorations. But, my eyes widened in surprise as we walked into her house.

"Oh my god, this place is huge!" Carlos gasped. He was right, it was huge. The house was very open; it had white walls and wooden furniture. It was really modern too though and it had a cool Jacuzzi in the downstairs corner.

I spotted Lauren coming down the stairs with Emilia, her friend. Lauren had dressed herself as a french maid and Kendall's eyes were popping out of his head. Oh yes, by the end of the night, he and Lauren were going to be _way_ more than friends. Meanwhile, Emilia had gone for a gothic-vampire theme. Emilia waved to us as she spotted us and Lauren smiled at Kendall.

"Hey!" Lauren said, as she reached to bottom step and began walking over to us, "I didn't think you were going to come!"

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Kendall said, snapping out of his trance, "We had to go buy James a costume because he's an indecisive prick." Kendall laughed.

"Oh right," she giggled, "Well, follow me to the decorations!" And with that, she began walking off, with the guys following close behind her. I hung back, a little hurt by Kendall's words and a little surprised that a certain person was missing.

"Where's Becca?" I asked Emilia. She looked up from where she was and smiled.

"Oh, she's coming later. She said that her costume is taking longer to make than she thought." She laughed, "You look nice by the way, and who are you meant to be?"

It had taken me a while to decide what the wear. I'd gone with Kendall to try and find the perfect outfit but we were both stuck for ideas. Kendall was going to go as a fireman, so I couldn't do that one. Logan had said he was going to be a mad scientist (no surprises there), and Carlos had bought an Indiana Jones costume. I was racking my brain for an idea when we walked past the cinema. I looked up and there it was – the perfect costume.

Instead of James Diamond, I was going to be James Bond.

"The name's Bond, James Bond." I said as I wiggled by eyebrows suggestively.

"Very nice, that's a good idea. I certainly wouldn't have thought of that, no wonder it took you so long to get ready!" she chuckled, "Now come here and help me sort out this food."

* * *

It was two hours later and the party had just started. There were loads of people there and the DJ was awesome. The house was the perfect place for a party; there was so much space and the Jacuzzi was the perfect touch.

Lauren had told us that the house actually belonged to her mom. Her parents had divorced when she was little so her mom kept this house and her Dad bought a house in Georgia. But a few years ago her parents had somehow got back together, meaning there were two houses. And so, being the cool parents that they were, they let Lauren have their LA house while they took the one in Georgia. I thought that was pretty cool. To have a house like this all for yourself would be pretty damn amazing.

I looked through the crowd to try and find someone I knew. I quickly spotted Kendall but as I was about to walk over I saw Lauren pull on his hand and lead him away. _Hmm_, I though,_ they're probably going somewhere to make out._

I looked around for a second time and found Logan leaning against the kitchen worktop. "Hey!" I shouted through the noise, "You alright?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back, "Great party, right?"

"Yep, but it would be even better if I could find Rebecca! Have you seen her?"

"Nope!" he said, popping the p, "I don't think she's here yet!"

"Damn!" I said, "Thanks anyway!" I walked out of the kitchen area and made my way to where the main body of the room were dancing and having a great time. I ducked and weaved my way through the crowd and went to stand on the stairs. The stairs would give me a better view of what was going on. And (more importantly) the height advantage would help me find Rebecca.

I scanned the crowd. I had no idea what she'd be wearing so it made her one hundred times harder to find. I then looked over to where the DJ was. To my surprise, I saw Kendall and Lauren standing there talking to him. _That's where they went? Boring!_

It was then the Lauren grabbed the microphone off the DJ and began to speak into it as the music died down, "Hey everyone!"

A few cheers came up from the crowd.

"I know that I'm probably interrupting your partying and I'm sorry but I've been waiting to do this since this party started. Kendall and I are here to announce the winner of the costume contest!"

Okay, I _had_ to be the winner. If Kendall had anything to do with, I probably would be. I mean, James Bond, that's pure genius! Plus, if they didn't choose me, I had a licence that said I could kill them.

"And the winner is..." Kendall said. A solo spotlight came from above the DJ station and landed on Lauren's front door. _The door won the contest? That's so lame._

The door then slowly opened to reveal one heck of a hot girl. She was wearing a skin-tight leather cat-suit, leather boots that had killer heels, and a cat mask to cover her face. The neck line for her cat-suit wouldn't even be considered as a neckline. It went right down to below her cleavage in a triangular shape. I decided there and then that if I didn't win, she'd be the only one I wouldn't mind losing to.

And then she pulled her mask away from her gorgeous face.

"Rebecca!"

_Holy fucking shit. _

My heart raced at a million beats per second as I stared at this cat women goddess. And as she revealed her face, the room fell silent. I glanced across the room to where Kendall was. He caught my eye and smirked at me. I then looked at Lauren who gave me a knowing look. _He told her?_

Ugh, they had totally planned this and they had no idea what it was doing to my emotions. I tried to think about anything else. _Cabbages, Gustavo in a bikini, sushi, monkeys in drag, people who smoke..._

I quickly ran the rest of the way up the stairs to Lauren's bathrooms and I slammed the door loudly behind me.

* * *

Once I'd solved my own little problem, I left the bathroom and walked downstairs. The music had started playing again and people were dancing just as before. I walked straight over to Kendall and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away from everyone else.

"OW!" he said once I'd let go and we were a safe distance away from everyone else. "What was that for?"

"You're asking ME that question?" I retorted. Kendall smirked at me again and started to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY NOW?" I asked him. I glared at him and he tried his best to control his laughter. He looked at me and said. "So, have you seen Rebecca yet? Or was there another reason you just went to the bathroom?"

"Kendall, if you think this is funny then you've got another fucking thing coming. I know you planned for this to happen to try and prove your pint. You already know I fucking like her, alright? And as for the fact that you told Lauren, I could murder you!" I shouted at him.

"James, calm down. I didn't tell Lauren anything." He said.

"Then why did she look at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" I said, genuinely puzzled. I didn't have time to ponder on what was going on because Carlos walked over to us.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I invited Liana. I'm sorry, but she was going to be alone in her apartment tonight and I felt bad for her so I invited her." He blurted out.

Ugh, another thing to add to my list of problems.

Fuck. That was a bad phrase to use under the circumstances.

"Okay, have you told Lauren?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I asked her before I rang Liana. She should be here in a few minutes." He said. He then disappeared back into the crowd to try and find some more food.

"Great, now what do I do?" I asked Kendall. But before he could reply, another person came over to interrupt us.

"Hey!" said Lauren as she walked over to stand beside Kendall. "Come one blondie." She said as she linked her fingers with his and dragged him away. He shrugged his shoulders at me and let her lead him off. _Maybe they're actually going to make out this time._

I then felt a delicate hand tap my own shoulder. I spun around and saw cat woman. I mean, Rebecca.

"Hey," she said. _Now what do I say? Right now I just want to rip her costume off like she's a birthday present in wrapping paper. Dear god._

"Hey," I said back. I looked down at her and tried to keep my gaze away from her boobs and on her face. I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead and I used the back of my hand to wipe them away.

"Look, I really need to talk to you. Do mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked.

I gulped and nodded my head.

We made our way upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. She quietly closed the door behind her to try and drown out the sound of the music a bit. She smiled weakly at me, "James, I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry?" I said after a moment of silence. It seemed that every time she said that little phrase, I was stunned speechless. But what was she sorry for?

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I probably messed up your chances with Carlos' cousin and now you hate me and everything –"

"Oh." I interrupted. _She thought I liked Liana! Oh, how she was wrong! And yet how sweet was it that she said sorry for something she didn't even do?_ My heart fluttered a bit until I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I quickly moved closer to her. She looked down at the floor, probably in the hope that it would swallow her up.

"Nothing," she said. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I called after her. She then turned her head round as I said, "Come sit and tell me all about it!"

She sighed and came over as I sat down on the bed. She gingerly sat down but continued to look at the floor. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. "What's wrong Becca?"

She looked up into my eyes and said, "You know how they say: 'If you love something, you should let it go?"

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"I never understood that until now." She whispered.

As soon as those words left her perfect lips I pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

**There you go! Please read and review! And let me know what you want to happen next!**


	8. Everyone Hates Halloween

**Here's your next installment!**

**SuperSillyStories- YAY JAMES! I'm glad you approve! Yes, I thought that James Bond and Cat Woman went together quite nicely, hehe. And yes, of course Carlos was going to be all cute and go as Indiana Jones! Carlos'sCupcakes- Hmm, she didn't tell him did she? Maybe she'll do it later. AND HELL YEAH HE KISSED HER, WOO! Oh gosh, you're about to find out!**

**Please be warned, this starts to get a bit dramatic. As always my lovelies, please read and review!**

* * *

As we pulled away from our kiss, I smiled sheepishly at Rebecca. What? Don't judge me! Usually, I never blush or become sheepish. It's just Rebecca...

"JAMES?"

I broke my gaze with Rebecca to see an unhappy girl standing in the doorway to the bedroom. The girl was dressed in a short red playsuit and she had horns coming out from her head. I guessed she had come dressed as the devil. How ironic.

Instantaneously, I recognised the devil as Liana and widened my eyes in horror. Okay, this could _not _be happening. Rebecca (who had her back to the doorway) turned around and gasped. The two girls stared each other down as I gulped nervously. Why the fuck was Liana going into the bedroom? Was she looking for me?

Rebecca gave Liana a smirk as if to say 'Did you see that? He's mine'. Liana's face became full of rage. She lunged at Rebecca, travelling across the room and landing on top of Rebecca on the bed. She then proceeded to slap Rebecca across the face. She smirked proudly but that pride was cut short when Rebecca pushed her off and she stumbled backwards. Liana somehow managed to keep from falling down though. Liana then ran up behind Rebecca and yanked her hair, forcing her to the ground. The girl raised her fist to punch Rebecca, but that didn't really work out so well. Rebecca rolled then over so that she was on top, shrieking as Liana pushed her off.

"Girls, don't –" I began, but my voice was drowned out by the shouting and screaming of the teenage girls.

By now, a small crowd had formed to watch the fight – which had started to get more violent by the minute. Rebecca finally gave a good punch to Liana's cheek and Liana responded by roughly slapping her.

"What's going on?" Carlos said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Upon seeing the girls fighting, his mouth dropped open in shock horror. When Rebecca and Liana saw him, they stopped fighting, looking absolutely mortified. Rebecca then slowly stood up. With one last look at me, she ran out of the room in tears.

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted at me, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"WHAT?" I shouted back, "HOW DID I KNOW YOUR COUSIN WAS GOING TO COME IN? DO I LOOK LIKE I'M PSHYCIC?"

Carlos stared me down before looking at his cousin. He kneeled down and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked her, a little more softly.

"That bitch..." she muttered under her breath.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL REBECCA A BITCH!" I screamed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK TO MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!"

I stopped shouting, stunned. Carlos had never sworn like that at me before. He had never shouted at me with such rage. He must have really loved his crazy cousin. "James," Liana said quietly, "Why would you choose her over me? SHE'S A SLUT!"

"SHE'S NOT A FUCKING SLUT, ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!"

By now, Logan and Kendall had made their way upstairs. They took in the manic scene before them and put a plan into action. "Logan, you take Carlos and Liana outside. Get them to cool down and clean Liana up." Kendall instructed. He looked over to me, "I'll deal with James."

Wow. He said that as though he was almost annoyed with me. What the fuck had I done? Nothing, that's what. Kendall was probably thinking that I'd started this. He hadn't seen the fight between Rebecca. Oh no. Maybe he thought I'd hit Liana! That's it; he was going to kill me.

Kendall grabbed me by my James Bond tuxedo and led me down the stairs. Well, more like pulled me, but that's not the point. He took me out the back door and closed it loudly and firmly behind him.

And then, he slapped me.

"What the fuck dude?" I asked.

"YOU HIT LIANA!"

"No, I didn't!"

Another slap. "DON'T LIE TO ME JAMES!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" I said. Wow, we were all doing a lot of screaming and shouting. My voice was going to sound horrible the next day. Yikes.

"Then what the hell happened?" He asked, holding his hands up in a questioning position. He then began to tap his foot, "I'm waiting for an explanation James."

"It was Liana's fault. She lunged at Rebecca..."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO HIT HER!"

"I DIDN'T!" I grabbed him by his shoulders. "Listen to me. Liana lunged at Rebecca and they had a fight. And it was not a girl fight – I mean a _real_ fight. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. And then Carlos came in and then –"

"Wait, slow down." Kendall said to me. Thank fuck he wasn't shouting at me anymore. "Why did Liana lunge at Rebecca?"

"Err..." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, looking at the floor. Suddenly, my shoes at become _very_ interesting. "I kind of, maybe, kissed Rebecca?" I said quietly to the ground.

"You kissed Rebecca?" Kendall said in disbelief.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Dude, it's about time! So does she like you now or what...?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask her..." I began to say. Wait, oh shit. She had run out. Crying.

"Oh shit Kendall, we need to find her!" I quickly marched back into Lauren's house with Kendall following close behind me. I frantically looked around the room. Was she still here? I hoped she hadn't left already. It was dark outside and it wouldn't have been a good idea for Rebecca to be walking around late at night. Especially in that outfit she was wearing.

Kendall saw the worried expression on my face and he placed a comforting arm on my shoulder. "It's alright James, she can't have gone far."

We looked throughout the whole house. Kendall found Lauren and explained the situation. She agreed that the need to find Rebecca was urgent. Rebecca had been known to do drastic things in the past when she was upset. Things like setting fire to a tree and smashing up someone's TV. Yeah, Lauren had a right to be worried. If Rebecca smashed her TV, it would take months for her to pay back to money for a new one.

Once we had searched the whole house, I became more and more concerned. Where was she? Whilst Kendall and Lauren went back inside to check for her once more, I opened the front door and looked around outside. I scanned the quiet road outside. There were several cars parked outside Lauren's house. I recognised one of them as Rebecca's.

Braving the cold, I stepped outside. I marched straight over to Rebecca's car. The engine was running and there she was. Rebecca was sitting in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead of herself as though she was in a trance. When she saw me though, humiliation crept across her face. It then turned to anger.

"Move." She said. I stayed exactly where I was, in front of the car.

"Rebecca, listen –"

"Move!" she said again. "I knew this was too good to be true." She looked really determined but her eyes told a different story. They were filled with hurt and dread.

Before I could say anything else, she stopped me. She gripped tightly on the steering wheel and looked away from my face.

"I thought you were different James. I thought you actually might have liked me." She said pausing for breath as her eyes filled with tears. "But I was wrong. You were dating that slut, weren't you? And don't deny it James. I saw the way you two looked at each other when we were out the other day. And being at her apartment? Do you have no shame? I bet that's how your whole relationship started. You got what you wanted. She let you get into her pants."

"Rebecca, no, listen to me –"

"But you still needed more, huh James? So you thought, 'hey, who else could I shag on the side? Hmm, why not Rebecca? I'm sure she'll be the slut I need.'" She wiped a tear away, "BUT I'M NOT A SLUT JAMES."

"I know you're not Rebecca, just –"

"But the thing is James, I'm not like that." Tears began to freely make their way down her face. Her next words though, they hurt me the most. I felt them right in my heart, breaking my soul. She looked up at me and said to me, "And I can't believe you'd treat me like this."

My heart broke in two as she said those last few words. How could she think that? Why on _earth _would I do something like that? And I'd never ever in my entire life thought for a moment that Rebecca was in any way, a slut. "Rebecca, you _have _to listen to me. That is not what happened _at all_."

"Fine. Get in." She said, gesturing towards the seat next to her.

I walked over to the passenger side's door but just as I was about to pull it open, Rebecca revved the engine and sped away. I'd literally let her slip out of my grasp. Again.

* * *

**So there it is, Chapter 8! And don't worry, Rebecca had not been drinking before she drove away (thank god). If you're still reading, please review/favourite/follow or whatever. It will make me very happy :) xxxx**


	9. Not The Best Plan

**Once again, I'm going to try and update at least two chapters for this story today. I hope you like them!**

**SuperSillyStories- Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in the car at that moment in time either. Especially if Rebecca was known for doing drastic things when she'ss upset. It was a really intense fight though, yes. I hope he'll sort things out too! jamsaddler- I intend to. Mrs. ShayMaslow- I KNOW, HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? I'm so annoyed with Liana right now. But I'm sure James will manage to sort things out. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

We were back at 2J when I brought the subject up. We were sitting on the well-known orange couch in the living room and Logan was reading through some online medical magazine article.

"Hey Kendall," he said looking up, "Do you ever get an itch between your shoulder blades?"

"Er, yeah," Kendall said a little cautiously.

"And how often would you get those itches?"

"I don't know..." Kendall said, "Once or twice a day?"

"Hmm, interesting," Logan says, squinting his eyes and looking back at his article.

"What's interesting?" I asked. However, after asking, I immediately regretted it.

"Well, it says in this article that when a boy gets an itch between the shoulder blades, his dick is getting bigger. But that doesn't make sense. If Kendall gets those itches that often then..."

"Okay, that's it!" Kendall shouts, slamming the laptop closed, "No more medical articles!"

"But you didn't let me finish!" Logan moaned.

"Yes Kendall, let the boy finish." I said calmly. I was deeply enjoying the look on Kendall's face when they began talking about that. His face showed utter humiliation at the fact that Logan was discussing this with him in front of them.

"It also says," Logan adds, "That guys who get these itches also may be in love or have a love of Italian women.

"And do _you_ get these itches?" Kendall asks mockingly.

"Hmm sometimes," Logan admits bashfully.

"I thought you'd be through with Italian girls after she who shall not be named," said Carlos.

Logan wan a hand through his own hair, "You mean Amy? She was a minor blip. Not all girls are like her."

But, I noticed that he looked uncomfortable as he said this and he was staring at the floor. Amy De Baisi. Love rat extraordinaire and the first girl to almost break Logan's heart. She was going out with Logan, and then she was caught making out with another guy. It got a bit messy for a time. Logan was devastated; we were all confused as hell. We didn't think Amy was that type of girl. Yet of course, we took sides with Logan. It was horrible though. In the end, she got dumped. I think it affected Logan more than he let on though. I think he really thought that Amy was his soulmate. See, I wasn't a soulmate kind of guy but Logan seemed to think that somewhere there was a girl who was meant for him. Whereas I collect girl's hearts like girls collect handbags. I wanted to experience as many as possible and with my stunning looks, I was never short of admirers.

"Are there any other articles?" Kendall asked, trying to change the subject.

Logan opened up the laptop again and looked at the screen. "Hhmmm. There are some mental health self-help articles, which I think James could use and..."

"HEY!" I said, "Hurtful!"

Kendall looked at me sympathetically. "I wish you would just make up with Rebecca already. You've done this before! How hard could it be?"

"Yeah," said Carlos. "Isn't there anyway you could get her to talk to you? I heard that if you take a girl on a romantic trip to a foreign country, she'll totally forgive you for anything."

I shook my head. "No chance. I can't afford a bus ride to New York at the moment, never mind a trip abroad! Plus, she'd just run off with a gorgeous foreign guy."

Then a light bulb went off in my head. Well, actually, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to check whatever junk email I'd been sent. I was pleasantly surprised to find that my daily horoscope was ready. Hey, don't judge a guy just because he reads horoscopes!

"Hey guys! My horoscope is ready, want to hear it?" several mumbles of yes arose from the three guys so I read it out anyway.

"Oh. Hmmm. It sounds ambiguous. Something you have been considering for a time is about to come to a head and you have to decide which way you want to play it. What do you think it means?"

"Rebecca." They all said quickly.

I'd been thinking about Rebecca a lot lately. It had been a week since the Halloween party and she still wouldn't let me talk to her. I was really keen on settling into being a proper couple. You can't share a kiss like that and not want to be a couple! I'd always wanted to play the field a bit and see what's out there. I'd always thought that there would be plenty of time for serious relationships later, but you can't help who you fall for. Along came Rebecca and it all started happening. Still is all happening? Potentially.

"Ugh, I really really like her, so I'm willing to do anything to make it up to her."

Logan looked up from his computer to look at me. "Maybe you've scared her off."

I sighed. I couldn't deny that I did feel as though I'd done exactly that. Was it the fact that I wasn't an OK kisser? Everyone else so far seemed to think I was great... It was that Liana girl's fault. Why did she have to be there at that exact moment? I couldn't say I was looking forward to seeing her again. After I had explained what had happened to Carlos, he was pretty annoyed with his cousin. He told her to go back to her apartment and that he would come to see her when he was ready to talk to her. But that hadn't happened yet though.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I haven't totally decided. I mean... I haven't even thought of an idea yet."

"When will you do it?" asked Logan.

"When? I don't know. Give me a break guys! I told you, I haven't even got an idea. I wanted to ask you what to do first!"

"Why don't you surprise her with sex?"

We all turned around to gape open-mouthed at Carlos. _Did he seriously just say that?_ Oh my god, I hadn't even thought about having sex with Rebecca. Well, I had... but that's not the point. I can't just do that. That is no way to make anything up to a girl. Plus Rebecca and I weren't even dating. We had shared one kiss. Just one! It was a lot to think about and Carlos' sudden outburst had stunned all of us. I guessed that Carlos wasn't as naive and innocent as we thought he was.

"Uhhh..." I said.

"Well, I don't think you should," said Logan. "You can't do that if she's not ready. Like, she probably doesn't want Mama Knight finding you and her getting in on in the living room. Mama Knight would have a fit."

He was right. But I wasn't going to let him know that. "You sound like my mum," I snorted. I then put on a voice like the queen. "James Diamond, I forbid you!"

"So are you saying you're going to do it?" Carlos asked me.

"Uhhh..." I said again. Why shouldn't I do it? Why not? It's not like I hadn't known Rebecca for ages...

"Condoms," Kendall says, interrupting my thoughts.

"What about them?" I asked.

"If you decide to go through with this, you'll need them. Have you got any?"

"No," I admitted, "Why?"

"Duh! Protection dummy. You don't want STD's." Kendall laughed.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Sexually transmitted diseases," Logan says. He's our local medical expert, since he wants to become a doctor. "Loads of people who have unprotected sex get Chlamydia."

"What's Chlamydia?" I asked. It sounds like a posh girl's name – like Lady Chlamydia Priscilla Armstrong."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not a name. It's a disease which is very common, apparently has few side effects so many people don't even realise they've got it, but if untreated it can lead to infertility."

"Chlamydia, condoms, STCs, unwanted pregnancies," I said, "What happened to _romance_?"

I couldn't believe it. I never thought that I'd ever be having a conversation with the guys about safe sex. Ugh, how absolutely embarrassing. And I'd never said that's what I was planning to do anyway! Carlos just planted an idea in their heads, they never even let me finish.

Kendall grabbed the laptop from Logan and began typing. He pressed a few keys and, a moment later, a whole list of website addresses came up. After a few seconds, he started laughing. We all looked at the screen and we burst out laughing too.

We were so busy scanning the pages and laughing our heads off at all the types that came up (GLOW-IN-THE-DARK?!) that we didn't notice that the door had opened and Mama Knight had come in.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Kendall almost jumped out of his skin.

"_Mum! _I've _told_ you not to sneak up on me like that!" he said as he quickly closed down the site, went back to the desktop and assumed his best innocent look.

As Mama Knight eyed us suspiciously, I felt myself starting to blush and I prayed that it wouldn't give the game away. Mama Knight could be really intimidating when she wanted to be.

"I, um, I'm going to head to my room." I said as I slowly crept away from the group. Then, I quickly turned and fled to the safety of my room, muttering a 'bye' as I did so.

* * *

As I crawled into bed, later that night, I pretended to be really tired so the others wouldn't bother me about Rebecca anymore. Actually, I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to think about what had happened. It was weird. I wasn't sure how I felt. Sad of course, but another part of me felt guilty. Guilty? Why would I feel guilty? It wasn't my fault that the sweet, hot and adorable girl that I thought Carlos' cousin was, turned out to be not her at all. She was crazy. I understand that she probably did what she did because she felt jealous, but wasn't this becoming a bit much?

As I snuggled down into my duvet, I decided that I wouldn't be all freaked out about talking to Rebecca. Sex was not the best answer right now, but I had to do _something._

I got out of bed, got down on my knees and rooted around at the bottom of my closet to find Mr Snuggles, my old teddy bear.

This was going to take a lot of thinking, but I was sure that I'd figure something out.

* * *

**Yes, so please leave me a lovely little review. I'd love to hear what you think... I'll probably be finishing the next chapter as you read this so yeah. **

**:)**


	10. Tongue-Tied

**Here's your second update. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Today was the day. I was going to finally try and talk to Rebecca. A week and a half had seemed a long enough time to give her to cool off so I decided that it was worth a shot. I had made sure my hair was absolutely perfect and I'd sprayed on a load of the cologne that I knew she liked. I was hoping that she would listen to me this time, but inside my head I was praying for a miracle. I knocked on the door and waited nervously for it to open. _Don't slouch, _I told myself, _stand up straight. Good posture will make you look more confident._ I needed all the confidence that I could get. I was so worried about what might happen. Rebecca hadn't done anything drastic yet, but there was still time.

"Who is it?" came Rebecca's voice from somewhere inside the apartment.

I inhaled deeply. "It's James, open up." I waited for a few more moments with baited breath. The door remained closed and I sighed.

"I know you don't want to see me right now but can you please just listen to what I have to say?" I pleaded.

Again, I waited for a response. But not a sound was made throughout the whole apartment. Well, that could either mean she had jumped out of the window in an attempt to get away from me _or_ she was listening. I decided to go with the latter.

"I understand where you're coming from but please give me a chance to explain, okay? And don't say anything until I've finished." I then mentally prepared myself for the speech I was about to give before saying: "I am not, and never will be, dating Liana. She got crazy jealous when I kissed you. Do you know why? It was because she wants me to like her. And do you know why that will never happen? I like _you._ I was _so_ nervous to come and talk to you today. But you know, today is the tomorrow that we worried about yesterday. There's no point worrying about today because I've seen the future, and it's just like the present only it's longer. I don't know where the future's headed, but I do know that one way or another you're going to be in it." I paused for breath before continuing, "When you kissed me back that night, I thought it was too good to be true. But I've realised that nothing is too wonderful to be true. I am _so_ sorry if I've done anything to upset you. And if you're still listening, I'd like to talk to you face to face, instead of through a door."

I stopped talking to take a few deep breaths. _Please open the door._

A creaking sound was heard as the door opened to reveal Rebecca. Her face was tear-stained and she had watery eyes. I looked up at her and into those perfect eyes of hers. I then said, "What is that you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the words I have ever read in my life."

Yes, I know. English was my strong point back at school in Minnesota. I used to secretly write poetry. I'd never shared my poems with the guys because they'd laugh. See, they didn't know everything about me.

Rebecca sighed as she looked at me. "Somebody already broke my heart. I don't want to go through that again."

"And you won't have to." I said quickly, "Rebecca, I really want to take you on a date. Tonight. How does that sound?"

I stood there, just outside Rebecca's doorway, waiting for a response. Maybe I had just rushed my speech a bit. It was meant to be romantic and sweet but it had come out as more of a confused ramble. I hoped she had understood what I had meant to say though.

"It sounds much more than perfect." Rebecca said quietly.

I smiled at her. "Then I will pick you up at seven." I began to walk away from the open door. I couldn't wait to tell the guys how well things had gone. I didn't need a romantic holiday or sex to make it up to her. She wanted me to apologise, and I understood that. However, actions speak louder than words.

"James?" Rebecca called after me. I turned around to look back at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

At half past six that night, I was standing in front of Katie's full length mirror. I was smoothening down my hair and fixing my clothes. I was wearing some skin tight jeans, a pale blue shirt and a black tie. I thought I ought to dress up a bit, seeing it was my first date with Rebecca.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Katie said, "You almost look hot."

I turned around and rolled my eyes at Katie, "What do you mean almost?"

"Who's the girl?" she asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Rebecca." I said, smiling to myself as I looked back at the mirror. I straightened up and headed out of the room.

"Good luck!" I heard Katie say from her room.

As I walked through the main living area, I saw that the guys were all sitting on the couch watching TV and Mama Knight was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She looked up when she saw me and smiled, "James, don't you look smart! Who's the girl?" she asked me.

"Rebecca." I said again.

She nodded her head knowingly, "It was only a matter of time." She then walked over to the oven, "Love is like war: easy to begin, hard to end."

"Mum, I didn't know you were good at poetry." Kendall said.

"Oh, I'm not." She then looked over at me. "I like to read someone else's,

Shit, she had found my secret poems. I repeat: she had found my secret poems.

"Wait a minute," I said, "You just said _love _is like war. Uhhh..."

"Well that's what the poet had written," she said casually, "And poets usually write about what they know, don't they?"

I looked nervously at the floor. Fuck, what if she was right? Oh god.

"Have I missed something here?" Logan asked as he got up. He walked over to me and patted my back. "Relax dude, you will be perfectly fine. Now go have fun on your date."

I nodded and walked towards the door. I had planned on taking Rebecca to the new Italian restaurant down town. I knew she liked Italian food and I had always wanted to go there anyway. I got in Shakira (Carlos' car) and drove over to Rebecca's apartment. I knocked loudly on the door and stood there patiently.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

Rebecca looked perfect. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back. She was wearing a little red dress that hugged her and made her look amazing. She was wearing matching shoes and her make-up was subtle. I've always preferred girls who didn't plaster themselves in make-up. I really wasn't into the whole 'fake' thing.

She smiled shyly at me. I stood there for a moment, completely paralyzed. "Are we ready to go?" she asked me.

I quickly nodded my head, never taking my eyes off of her. She stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind her. We walked back outside towards Shakira and I opened the door for her so she could get in. She blushed and thanked me.

Driving towards the restaurant, I tried to think of something to say. It was weird, usually I always had something to say to Rebecca but today no words were coming out.

"Uhhh, so Rebecca... have you started rehearsing for the music video yet?"

"No, not yet," Rebecca answered, looking out of the window. It was dark now, the horizon showed a little orange of the sun that had long gone away. I wondered what she was looking at and how she had gotten so good at seeing in the dark.

"I'm sure it will start soon," I said as I drove. I started fiddling with the controls on the dashboard nervously as we stopped at a red light.

"Yeah," she sighed. "There's just something about dancing that I really like. I know I'm only being back-up for someone else but it still makes me feel really important. It makes me feel like they chose me because they wanted _me_."

I made a face as I registered this, pondering my thoughts. There it was. Rebecca was so easy to talk to but today we didn't really have anything to talk about. I needed to keep on this topic for as long as I could but it felt as though the conversation had already died. I glanced at her and started to think about what to say back.

"I think you're an amazing dancer Rebecca." I said softly.

She smiled at me, "Thanks James."

I shot her a grin. "Hey, if everything goes well, you'll be booked for music videos left right and centre. And when you retire, you could open that dance school like you've always wanted to." I said as we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Rebecca was about to open the door herself but I promptly stopped her. I clambered out of the car and ran myself around to her side of the car. I opened the door for her like a gentleman and stepped out of Shakira. "Thank you James," she said as she stood up next to me.

I shut the car door and we walked into the restaurant together.

Five minutes later we were seated at one of the tables. I had heard that it was especially nice in that particular restaurant but I didn't know it was _that_ nice. It was a new one though, so of course it was going to be polished and shiny. The walls were made out of smooth stones that were mostly gray. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, making it appear slightly dim, but nice. The tables were wooden but covered with white table cloths. A candle was placed in the centre of each table and it lit up the food a little bit more. Italian music played softly in the background as I tried once again to start up a conversation with Rebecca.

But before I could say anything, our server came over. She was very cute and I tried to ignore that fact. I wasn't going to make the same mistake I'd made last time.

"Hi, I'm Arianna; can I get you drinks to start?"

"I'll have a glass of coke please." Rebecca said.

I smiled, "Me too please."

"Okay," the server said, noting this down, "Do you know what you would like to eat or would like me to give you a bit more time?"

"We'll have a plate of nachos to share as a starter, one house salad with chicken and one salad Mexican," I said, without even checking with Rebecca. Kendall had said that girls love it when you order for them. Apparently they find it insanely attractive. I didn't know how that worked but I went along with it anyway.

"Excellent," Arianna said, taking the menus. She then left us alone as she walked back towards the door that led to the kitchen.

"James!" Rebecca exclaimed as the waitress walked away, "How did you know I wanted chicken?"

"Well, I knew you'd want salad because you're watching your weight for the music video. Even though you don't need to," I said, making her blush. "And you'd want chicken just because you love chicken."

She laughed. "You know me too well."

"Yeah," I laughed too.

"So, Lauren was telling me that she and Kendall are getting quite close." She told me, "Apparently they were having an intense make-out session on Halloween before we interrupted them with our drama."

Damn, she'd brought the subject up. I was really hoping we could avoid talking about what had happened that night. I tried to ignore the last part of her sentence and I carried on. "Oh, Kendall didn't tell me about that! I guess I'll have to have a few words with him when I get home."

"Lauren's over the moon about it. I think she really likes him you know." She said.

"Yeah, that explains why Kendall was extra hyped this week."

We stopped talking when the server brought over our food.

"Here you go, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks, we're good." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Okay then, enjoy your meal."

I picked up my fork and eagerly began eating. Mmmmm, the food was so _good_. We sat in silence for a little while as we ate, both of us concentrating on our food. Then, after about five minutes, conversation started itself back up again. Rebecca asked me about how my life was: the band and in general. I told her about a concert that Gustavo had lined up for us. Gustavo had invited all these photographers to snap pictures of us while we performed. It was all quite exciting. I also told her about Amy and how she had broken Logan's heart about a month ago.

"Oh no, poor Logie!" she said.

"He's okay now though, I think," I told her. I truly felt bad for Logan at the time, but he seemed to be getting over it okay. I hoped.

Our server came back over to take our plates away, "Are you finished here? Can I get you anything else?"

"A giant chocolate ice-cream sundae," I tell the waitress. She smiles and scurries away.

"Hey!" Rebecca said.

"Hey what?" I asked.

"What if I didn't want ice-cream?"

I laughed, "Rebecca, you always want ice-cream."

We both picked up our spoons and dug in. We chatted for a bit, you know, small talk. Then, when we had finished we left the restaurant and climbed back into Shakira. We talked a little bit again a laughed a lot. In fact, we didn't stop laughing until I pulled the car up in front of her apartment.

Again, I opened Rebecca's door for her and I walked her to her apartment door. As we reach her apartment, she looked down at the floor. "Thanks for taking me out." She mumbled to the carpet. "I had a really good time."

I lifted her head with my hands and I pulled her towards me. I kissed her and she instantly responded by wrapping her arms around my neck in an attempt to pull me closer. She reached up and ran a hand through my perfect hair. I bit her lip, and she smiled into the kiss. Fireworks went off in my head. What am I talking about? Fireworks? Explosions of dynamite went off in my head. It was partying like the fourth of July.

I pulled away.

She reached down and took my hand in hers. Then, she walked inside she walked inside, closing the door behind her and whispering, "Good night."

* * *

**There you go, that was Chapter 10. What's going to happen next though? You'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
